


What's Your Favorite Tim Curry Movie?

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Sam and Dean team up with another hunter to track down missing kids.  Smut will ensure in other chapters.
Relationships: Dean WInchester and Jessica London, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a total of 5 smallish chapters...maybe 6 if you all feel that I need a 6th...let me know! I appreciate feedback and comments!

“So, tell me, miss, when I say Tim Curry, what’s the first thing that comes to mind?” he asked over the afternoon bar noise. “Who is Tim Curry, Agent Tufnell? Do you think he is responsible for the missing kids?” she asked, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Dean’s head fell back as he let out a long and hearty laugh and he said “No. At least not outside the world of fiction. If I have further questions, what’s the best number to reach you?” he pulled out his leather-bound notepad. She wrote her information on the pad and slid it back to him across the bar. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to walk away smiling. 

“Agent Tufnell? Really, dude? Spinal Tap?” Sam snickered. “Just doing my part in keeping the world cultured, Sammy. Got her number” he held up the pad. “Brandi, with a heart over the I. She’s a little older than your usual, isn’t she?” asked the redhead to Sam’s left. “Jessica London! To what do we owe this immense pleasure?” Dean asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Looks like we’re working the same case. So, what’s with the Tim Curry question?” she sighed and nodded to the bartender for a drink. “I’m working on a theory. Depending on the answer to that question, I can tell what your sexual style is. So, when I ask YOU that question, what’s your answer?” he leaned on the bar grinning at her. “Don’t be gross and I plead the fifth” she sneered. “Are you gonna be at each other’s throats the whole time?” Sam asked taking the stool on the other side of Jessica. “She’s got such a nice throat. Perfect for strangling” Dean sneered. “Are you still pissed that I got to that shifter before you? Wow, you need to work on your anger issues” she chuckled. “You stole that case from us and you know it!” he replied hotly, working hard to keep his voice low enough as to not draw attention. “Whatever you gotta tell yourself, Dean” she laughed and knocked back the shot of whiskey. “Yay, team” Sam sighed. 

**

“Three children taken from their homes on first of each month for three months straight. What other commonalities do we have?” Sam asked. “Each child is male and taken the month of his tenth birthday. All from single mothers who underwent fertility treatments” Dean said taking a beer from the fridge. “They all have the same eyes. Sad eyes” Jessica said studying the photos. “Are you thinking they might have the same father?” Sam asked. “Yep. These boys look like brothers to me” she said. “I’d like to speak with the mothers” Jessica said. “Okay, let’s split up. Cover more ground that way” Dean said putting the beer away unopened. “I think I’ll have a better chance of getting the women to opening up about fertility than you will” she snorted. “She’s not wrong” Sam said before Dean had a chance to scream sexism. “Alright, I’m off. Sam, maybe you could check the schools, see if the kids had any common issues there?” she said slipping on her fed jacket. “And I’m supposed to do what?” Dean asked. Jessica shrugged and said on her way out, “Maybe start by booking your own room.” 

She came back that evening to find Dean still camped out in her room. “Sorry, honey. Every motel and hotel in the area is booked solid. Pretty big golf tournament going on” he grinned taking a swig of his beer. “Great” she grumbled. “Sam will be back in a few minutes. Wanna hit check out the diner across the street? I’m starving” he said standing up and stretching his back. “Sure, give me five minutes” she said pulling clothes from her bag and stepping into the bathroom to change. 

“Mothers all decided on artificial insemination and all used the same clinic” Jessica said after the waitress brought their drinks and took their food orders. “I’m guessing it’s the same sperm donor” Dean said. “I agree” she nodded. “Well wonders never cease! She agrees with me, Sammy!” Dean elbowed his brother. “Don’t start, Dean. I can’t listen to you two go at each other again” Sam warned him. “What did you find out at the schools?” Jessica asked. “All of the boys are honor roll students, near perfect attendance, popular with their friends. Nothing seems out of sorts with them, but a secretary told me that they just lost their communal art teacher. Resigned the day before the last boy went missing. No two weeks’ notice, no forward information, nothing. The secretary was a little heartbroken, clearly has a crush. Says the was planning to open an art expo next month and assumes that’s why he left” he said. “What’s a communal art teacher?” Dean asked. “Schools all over are cutting funding for art and music programs. Some private schools have been joining forces to share resources for those programs. The teachers travel around to their designated schools on a rotating schedule. Usually staying a week at each school before starting back at the first to restart the cycle” Jessica said. Dean still looked confused. “There’s more to newspapers than trolling for cases and the funny pages, Dean” she sneered. “Hey, that warning applies to you too. I’m not playing referee” Sam said as the food arrived. “This teacher got a name?” Dean asked. “Jeffrey Ramos” Sam smiled smugly. “Let’s eat and find out what we can on Jason Ramel slash Ramos” Dean said picking up his burger saying, “Hey beautiful. You’re gonna be so good in my mouth.” “He still does that?” Jessica asked. “Unfortunately,” Sam replied.  
**

Jessica woke up to the sound of the shower running. She almost reached for her gun before remembering she was sharing her room with the Winchesters. She also suddenly remembered that the elder Winchester was sharing her bed as Sam was a giant at took up a whole bed himself. “Morning, sweetheart” she heard him say from behind her. His voice was still thick with sleep. “Didn’t expect you to be so snuggly” he grinned as she sat up and glared at him where he sat at the table. “What are you talking about? Is there coffee?” she sniffed the air. He lifted a takeout cup and said “Relax, Sam made sure you have your ‘no-murder juice.’ I never got to be the little spoon before. It was nice for a change.” She schlepped towards him and snatched the coffee away, “I truly hate you.” His grin was huge, and she wanted to lick it off his face. SMACK IT! Smack it off his face! She corrected herself mentally. As if he could read her thoughts he said, “Do you really hate me or do you hate yourself for not hating me?” Sam walked out of the bathroom saving her from actual murder. “I hate him” she grumbled stepping around Sam and slamming the bathroom door closed. “She hates me so much!” Dean chuckled. “Dude” Same sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean! Wake up!” she shook him hard. “You wanna be little spoon for a while?” he asked pulling himself from a deep sleep. “Dean! Where the fuck are we?” Jessica asked shaking him again. “Where? What?” he was awake now, on his feet and ready to fight. Fight what, he had no idea. Wherever they were was pitch black. She stood up from the concrete floor and felt around for a wall. It was a small room, cinderblock from the feel of it. She found no door. “Help me up. There’s no door, but there’s got to be a hatch in the ceiling or something” she said feeling around for him. “Careful, lead with your hands. Can’t treat a head injury in whatever this place is” he said squatting down for her to sit on his shoulders. He slowly rose to full height and she said “Got something. No handle, though and I can’t move it. Fuck!” she shouted. He circled the rest of the room, letting her feel around but nothing else turned up. “Last thing I remember was us talking to a man in an art gallery” Dean said after he lowered her to the ground. “Yep and now we’re stuck in an oubliette” she sighed. “Come again?” he asked. “Oubliette. It’s basically an underground room with a door in the ceiling” she said. “How do you know this?” he asked. “Labyrinth. I’m a huge Bowie fan” she said. Dean snorted, “Most women are after seeing him in those tights.” “My phone is missing” she said. He checked his pockets, “Mine too.” She sighed and said, “Sam isn’t expecting us for a while.” Dean felt her shoulder brush up against his arm and said “It might have already BEEN a while. Dunno how long we’ve been out for.” She found the wall and lowered herself to the ground, “We didn’t tell him about stopping at the gallery, did we?” Dean joined her on the floor, “No, but Sam will follow our trail.” 

**

“How long has it been since we woke up?” Dean asked for the third time. “OH MY GOD! Stop asking me that! We’ve been awake long enough for you to ask me that three times. That’s how long since we’ve woken up” she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Okay, sorry! Geeze…” he said. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t do well in enclosed spaces. I’m just anxious. It’s maybe been about an hour or it could be ten minutes?” she guessed. “Okay, let’s try and keep your mind busy, or you could sleep more” he suggested. “I don’t think I should sleep. I’ve got a headache and a nasty bump back here” she said feeling the back of her head. She felt Dean’s hand join hers and winced when he found the spot. “Sorry. That’s a big lump. I’ve got one too” he said as he mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair. “Likely not a witch situation, then. A witch would have it us with a spell to knock us out. They rarely do the physical work like hitting people over the head and dumping them into holes in the ground” she sighed, enjoying his fingers. “Maybe or we could have been hurt when we were thrown down into your oubliette” he shrugged. “True” she agreed. 

“Rocky Horror and IT” she said. “What? OH! No, you have to pick one” he laughed. “Nope. Can’t. It’s those two with Clue running closely behind” she said. “Hmm…” he said thinking it over. “Rocky Horror tells me that you’re sexually adventurous while IT tells me that you prefer it with someone you care about and throw yourself into it 100%” he said. “I get that Rocky Horror would make you think I’m sexually adventurous, but how do you get the rest from IT?” she asked. “Well, IT is about a group of friends who form such a profound bond that they decide to face true evil together and come back as adults to face it together again to make sure it’s done right. So, it tells me that you prefer to be with someone you know rather than a random hookup and that when you have sex, you do it right, otherwise, what’s the point? Am I close?” he asked. “Not close. You’re dead on” she laughed. “So far, my theory has been working out well. I’ll give you bonus points on being so passionate about Clue. It tells me that you think on your feet and can adjust to changing situations on the fly. I’m guessing there isn’t much about that sex that intimidates you” he snickered. “Okay, we’re done with me. What’s your favorite Tim Curry movie?” she asked. “Nope. Theory only works with women” he said. “BULLSHIT!” she smacked at his arm but missed and hit the wall. “Fuck!” she shouted as she sucked on her scraped knuckles. “Let me see” he felt around and took her hand. “You can’t SEE anything” she sighed. She felt his fingers gently feeling hers. “You’re not bleeding” he said. “What if my answer was Legend?” she asked. He was quiet and she felt him shifting to settle against the wall. “That’s a tough one. The Darkness is all about stealing the joy of the world. So far, nobody has answered with that one. If I had to guess, I would say she had been through some serious trauma that she hadn’t dealt with. Likely she would be into angry sex and maybe some pain or bondage” he said. “Okay then” she chuckled. “Are you into Legend?” he asked. She could hear the wicked grin on his face. “Shut up, Dean” she sighed.

“Twenty questions?” he suggested. “Sure” she said. “You’re freezing. Come here” he reached an arm around her. “I’m fine” she shrugged his arm off. “Don’t be an asshole and just come on. I’m cold too” he said, temper begging to flare. She sighed and shifted closer. “Closer, in between my legs” he said tugging her arm. “Dean” she started but he stopped her, “Jess, I can control myself. Besides, I’m saving myself for Brandi with an I. Now just get over here.” She knew he was right; they were cold and needed to deal with it. She shifted into the space of his legs and he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. She hated what this was doing to her body. “Okay, lemme think…got it!” he said. “Is it a person?” she asked. “Yep” he replied. “Is it a real person?” she asked. “Nope” he respondent. “Is it the Jareth the Goblin King?” she asked. “Son of a bitch!” he cried out. She started giggling and that turned into a howling laughter when she realized how irritated he was. “What is so damned funny?” he asked. “I am imagining the look on your face when I guessed it in three!” she cried out, her head falling back onto his shoulder. “Your turn” she said once her laughter quieted. “Okay, is it a person?” he asked. “Yes” she answered. “Is it Brandi with an I?” he asked. She started giggling again and this time he laughed along with her. “If we make it out here alive, I think I might not hate you anymore” she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his chest rumbling with laughter against her back. “That’s good. Life’s too short for being in hate” he said. “Agreed. You’re turn isn’t over yet and no, it’s not Brandi with an I” she nudged his leg. “Is it a woman?” he asked. “Nope” she answered. “Do we both know him?” he asked. “Yep” she said. “Is he alive?” he asked. “Yes” she answered. “Has to be Garth. I don’t know of any other living males we both know” he answered confidently. “Nope” she caught the giggles again. “Okay, calm yourself down, is he handsome?” he asked. “Yes” she replied. “It’s Sammy! Can’t believe I forgot about Sammy” he answered. “Nope” she said again. “What the shit, okay…um…is it the desk clerk at the motel? He’s kinda dreamy” he teased. “Nope” she answered. “I give up” he said. “It’s you, dumbass” she elbowed him. “You think I’m handsome?” he asked surprised. “Sure. Just because we don’t get along, doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes” she said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

They kept up the game for another six rounds before Jessica had to stand up and pace the room. “You freakin’ out?” Dean asked. “Yep” she said walking the four steps it took to get from one end of their hole to the other. “How can I help?” he asked. “Just…keep talking. About anything,” she said feeling her chest tighten. She felt around in her pockets hoping their captor hadn’t searched too thoroughly but she found no Xanax. “Okay, why do we dislike each other?” he asked. “For real?” she snapped. “You said anything, and I think this is something that would for sure occupy your brain. Let’s pretend we’re Sam and therapize it” he said. “No. Try again” she said taking a deep breath. “Fine, uh…what’s your favorite sexual position?” he asked. “More with the sex. Is that all you think about?” she asked. “I think about hunting and whiskey too. And my Baby. I miss my Baby” he sighed. “She is a beautiful car” Jess agreed as she shook her arms trying to get the blood-flow going. “Don’t change the subject. I’m partial to a woman on top. I like the view” he said. “Fuck, I’m on fire” she gasped. He was on his feet in a flash, “Hey, hey, just breathe.” He found her in the darkness and rubbed his hands over her arms. “I’m so hot, I can’t breath” she pushed back and pulled her shirt off. Dean felt the shirt fly over her head and took it from her hand. “I’ll hold it for when you’re cold again” he said stuffing the end of it into his pocket. “Breathe in through your nose…and out through your mouth…in……….and out……” he repeated this a few more times until he felt her shaking. “Okay, that’s not working, um…” he didn’t know what else to do so he kissed her.

She felt his lips against hers. He was pressing his lips gently over hers, nothing more than the pressure of his lips. He felt her body go a little bit limp and he knew it was working. Her brain short circuited and she felt nothing…her body was simply quiet…until it wasn’t. It began in her belly, a low heat radiating outwards to her chest and limbs. She felt her arms slide up his chest to circle his neck. She felt his breath catch as her tongue grazed his lip. His arms circled her waist, hands cool against the exposed skin of her back. Dean suddenly pulled back, “Jess. You don’t want this. I was just trying to snap you out of that panic attack.” She stepped back, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was going so far.” Dean reached out and took her hands, “Hey, stay cool, you’re getting worked up again. I’ll kiss you again if you don’t keep calm” he teased. “Okay, yeah, do it again” she said as her hands started shaking. “Really? You want me to?” he asked surprised. “Yeah, it was nice. If you don’t want to” he stopped her words with his lips. They melted into each other, tongues exploring and caressing. She tasted a ghost of mint on him, from the candy he nabbed from the diner at lunch, she assumed. She felt him sigh as his lips left hers, “Listen. I’m enjoying this. A lot. But we need to slow it down unless you plan on demonstrating your favorite oubliette sex position.” She realized that she was very turned on and so was he, if the large lump in his pants was an indicator. “Oh, fuck, okay” she agreed. “I think I’ll be okay. Let’s just sit. I hate this. I am such a pussy when it comes to tight spaces” she said. He grabbed her shirt from his pocket and placed it in her hand. She quickly put it on and settled into his legs once he settled against the wall. “Thank you” she said. “Awe, shucks, ma’am…t’wernt nothin. Don’t sweat the claustrophobia. Sam’s terrified of clowns. It almost cripples him” he replied. “Clowns? What about you?” she asked. “Me? I’m not afraid of anything. I can kill anything” he said. She couldn’t focus on his words anymore, “I’m spinning. Help me try the breathing again?”

She rested her head back against his chest and let him coach her through the breathing exercises. Sometime later, neither of them knew when since they had no way to track time, they found themselves kissing again. Jess was straddling Dean’s lap as he moved his lips from hers do her jaw, slowly leaving a trail of wet kisses along her neck. Her hands found their way to his neck, where she held him to her own, moaning as he worked his way up the other side towards her lips again. “My turn” she whispered and moved her mouth to his neck. She gently sucked and licked his skin, listening to the little gasps of surprise and low moans coming from him. “I haven’t done this since I was a teenager” he said, hands sliding down her back to her ass. He hissed as she sunk her teeth into his neck before saying, “Me either. But this is just an oubliette thing.” His hands squeezed her ass and pulled her harder against him, so she felt his erection straining against his pants making her gasp loudly, “Uh huh. Just an oubliette thing.” He pulled her against his cock again. “Oh!” she gasped. “We should be worried, right? Working on the problem at hand?” she asked as his lips found her neck again and his hands started their way inside the back of her shirt. “Can’t get out” he kissed her neck, “Can’t work the case,” he licked the length of her, “Gotta keep you distracted,” he mouthed a wet open-mouthed kiss at the base of her throat, “I am working the problem at hand,” his hands slipped around front and cupped her breasts. She groaned as his thumbs grazed her nipples. “Aaaaah, fuck” he laid his head back against the wall. “What?” she asked sharply, looking around in the blackness. “Literally, fuck. Are we about to do that?” he asked. “If you keep playing with my nipples, yes we are about to do that” she laughed. “Want me to stop playing with your nipples?” he asked, pinching them in hit fingers. “Please don’t stop” she replied, icy hot shivers running through her body. 

Dean lifted her shirt and grazed his tongue over the tops of her breasts, tongue peeking into the lace cup. “Aaaahhh” she cried out as his teeth found her nipple, biting and sucking it through the fabric. “Fuck, yes” she sighed, pressing closer to him. Scrrrraaaaaaaape, thunk! The space filled with light. “DEAN? JESSICA?” they heard Sam shout. The light blinded them as Dean sighed, “Weirdest cock-block ever.” Jess buried her face in Dean’s neck to hide from the bright light. “Are you two having sex???” Sam asked shocked. “No, Sammy. You took care of that. Where are we?” he called up to his brother as he pulled Jess’s shirt back to rights. “You’re in a hole. I’ll be right back” Sam said and disappeared from sight. “Well, that was fun” Jess said. Dean laughed, “I’ve got to call Brandi with an I tonight.” Jess laughed and said, “Not if I beat you to it.” Dean roared laughing as Jessica climbed to her feet. “I found an extendable ladder, Dean, take the bottom as I lower it down to you” Sam called down. “Yeah, okay, Sammy” he said still chuckling.

“Okay, where the fuck are we and who keeps oubliettes? Do you know what at oubliette is, Sam?” Dean asked after following Jessica up the ladder. “A gallery on the west side of town and yes, it’s a hole in the ground. This was a meat processing plant at one point. You were likely dumped in a storage room. Tracked you phone here” Sam said. “He took our phones” Dean said. “Found them” Sam handed the phones over. “He just left them laying around?” Dean asked. “Yes. This whole thing is weird. It only too me an hour to find you from when I realized you were missing and it only took THAT long because I watched the building for a while before I broke in. Why did he leave your phones laying around with the power still on? Seems really sloppy to me” Sam asked. “I think this guy isn’t a pro at the kidnapping thing. I need to pee” Jess said looking around for a bathroom. “I call next” Dean said, nodding to the corner where he saw a handicap sign on a door. “What the hell? You went from her nemesis to her dungeon make-out partner in a few hours?” Sam asked as soon as Jess was out of earshot. “She was having a panic attack and to distract her I kissed her, and it worked! Heh” Dean shrugged and headed towards the bathroom as Jessica stepped back out. As soon as she got back to Sam, she put her hand up to stop the question, “Yes, I know. I’m sure he’ll put me right back into full hatred by tomorrow, but it doesn’t mean I won’t knock out Brandi with an I to have him to myself for a while between now and then.” Sam’s mouth fell open in surprise.   
The boys searched the rest of the building while Jessica looked around the gallery. “Anything?” Dean asked as they came back into the large room. “I think this is the new art exhibit that secretary from the school mentioned. The pieces are hung, but the placards are still empty. I’m thinking he was close to his opening show” she said stepping back as far as the could to look at a large abstract in deep purples and blues. “So, he suddenly grabbed the kids and abandoned his life’s work?” Sam asked. “This is a sigil” Jess said, face brightening. The boys joined her, and Sam saw it immediately and pointed it out to Dean. The abstract was meant to emulate the night sky and the blobs that would be stars set out the pattern of lines and curves. “This one too” Dean said looking at another painting to their left. “Is in the trees. The taller trees are the pattern” he pointed out. They found the same sigil hidden in each of the paintings. Jess took photos of each painting, “I’ve seen this before. I know I have.”

**

“Telepathy! I knew I saw this sigil before!” Jessica exclaimed as Dean reached around her to grab another slice of pizza from the box. “I once worked with a telepath on a case and she wore a charm around her neck with this symbol” Jess explained pushing the laptop back to pull the pizza box away from Dean warning him that the last slice was hers. “There was no sign of struggle at any of the kids’ houses. I wonder if he lured them out using telepathy” Sam said. “I don’t think we’re getting any further tonight. I need a shower and some sleep” Jess stood up. She saw Dean eyeing her pizza and gave in, nudging the box in his direction before heading to the bathroom to wash up for bed.   
“How’s your head?” Dean asked as she came out in her sweats ready for bed. “Headache is still lingering. How’s yours?” she asked. “Same. I’m gonna sleep like the dead” he sighed and kicked off his shoes. “Light gonna bother you two? I wanna research more about this sigil” Sam said. “Not me” Dean said. “I’m dead on my feet, so have fun” Jess said climbing into the bed next to Dean. “Move. This isn’t a king, you know” she shoved at him for taking up too much of her side.


	4. Chapter 4

The children surrounded her, sad eyes watching her carefully. “Leave us alone” they said as one, lips not moving. She heard their voices in her head, loud and clear. “Leave us alone” they said again. She shifted her eyes and looked around finding nothing but a bright white space, not a room, just an empty white void. She couldn’t move from where she stood, her body was frozen, she felt a heavy weight on her, holding her down. She felt oddly warm and comfortable…safe. “Leave us alone” they said again and suddenly she gasped, eyes flying open. She looked around and realized she was in the motel room. It was dark now, Sam in the bed across from her, Dean in the bed with her, his body halfway draped over hers. She must have felt him in her sleep, the weight of him. Dropping her head on her pillow she took a deep breath to process what she’d just dreamed, but Dean shifted, his hand grazing her breast, making her nipple tighten under his palm. She felt per pussy pulsing lightly, a dull ache starting to spread. As if sensing it in his sleep, Dean’s hand squeezed gently. She gasped and quickly clamped her lips shut, listening for Sam. His snoring continued and she relaxed. Dean was awake now; she was sure of it because his hand was sneaking down her waist. She grabbed his wrist stopping him. “He won’t wake up” he whispered in her ear so low, she almost didn’t hear him. She wanted to feel his hands slip into her panties. She wanted his fingers to explore her, to be buried inside of her, but not with Sam in the next bed. She shook her head and pulled his hand away. She sat up and swung her feet over the bed just as Sam’s snoring stopped. She heard Dean sigh in defeat behind her then the snoring started up again. Dean slid across the and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his face against her hip, “What is it?” “I dreamed of the kids. I need some air. Go back to sleep” she whispered and unfold his arms from her waist and stood up. She threw on sneakers, grabbed a bottle of water and stepped outside into the dark. 

Dean found her pacing the parking lot. “Let’s walk” he said. “Go back to bed. I’m alright” she sighed. “We back to snapping at each other? I’m up now. Quit arguing and move” he nudged her back. She told him about the dream as they walked the short distance to the tiny park behind the motel. They stopped to sit at a picnic table. “Why didn’t you dream of them?” she asked. “Some people are more open to receiving telepathic signals than others or maybe you were specifically targeted” he answered. “They seemed to be in a trance or something. Their voices were too in sync and maybe a little vacant” she said. “Makes sense that the kids might be under his mind control if we are dealing with a telepath. I think he’s new to this and unprepared. Bolted without taking his paintings, left our phones on without thinking of GPS tracking…he’s definitely not a professional monster” Dean said. “What time is it?” she asked. “Just after 4. I texted Sam in case he wakes up, though, he’ll probably assume we snuck off to screw” he laughed. “Wanna?” she smiled at him. “You know I do” he laughed. She could make out his smile in the moonlight.

Jess shifted closer to Dean and into his arms. His lips found hers easily and they fell quickly and deeply into the kiss, still wound up from their time in the oubliette and from Dean's hand in the bed just thirty minutes ago. Dean pulled his lips from Jess’ and asked if she wanted to move to the car. “No. Here. Now” she demanded climbing up to sit on the tabletop. Dean stood and walked to the end of the table and swung her around so that her legs were hanging over the edge. He leaned over her, running his hands up her shirt, cupping her naked breasts beneath the thin cotton. She sighed, arching her breasts up. He pushed her shirt up, so he could look at her. She cried out his name as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She’d let herself go way too long between lovers, she knew that made her extra horny, but this was special. Dean's tongue on her breasts was like nothing she had ever felt before. Most men she had been with worked only hard enough to get her panties off before they sought their own end, but Dean took his time. Suckling and biting and stroking his hands over her body. She had no preconceived notions about him as a lover, but she hadn’t expected this much attention. He might have kept at it for hours, enjoying the delicious squeaks of pleasure coming from her if she had not reached down and to start sliding her pants over her hips. “Anxious?” he chuckled and stood straight to pull her shoes off and slide her pants and panties free of her legs. “For you, yes” she sighed as she watched him drop to his knees. With her legs resting on his broad shoulders, he left wet kisses along her thigh, leading the way to her pussy, which she kept bare. She felt his breath, hot on her skin, felt his nose brush over her just before his tongue slid into her folds. “Dean!” she cried out as his tongue found her clit. “Sssshh, baby. Don’t want to wake up the motel” he chuckled and settled back into her center. “So good. You feel so good” she said, sliding her hands over her breasts, feeling her hard nipples with her fingers. “You’re gonna make me cum” she panted, “Dean…so close…Dean!” The control snapped and her orgasm tore through her from her pussy outwards to every inch of her body. He didn’t stop, he kept his mouth glued to her center, tongue swirling and stroking as his fingers slipped into her. “Oh God…Dean…I can’t keep quiet if you do that” she warned. She felt him laughing against her as he thrust two, then three fingers into her. This might turn out to be the only time he would ever be with her and he was not wasting it. He wanted her completely undone before he fucked her. He felt her tighten around his fingers and he doubled his pace. Her hands flew to her mouth, clamping down to keep her screaming muffled as she came again. He stayed with her, slowing his fingers and tongue as she calmed down. She’d never been eaten so thoroughly and carefully before. “Dean, you are a fucking god and should be charging for that” she sighed as he pulled his fingers from her. “Yeah? Dunno what the going rate is, but it’d be more fun than hustling pool and credit card scams” he laughed. 

She watched him work fly of his jeans open. He stepped up to her as he lowered his boxer briefs below his cock and let his thick meat flop onto her wet pussy. “Tell me what you want” he said, hands stroking her legs. “I want to feel that fat cock inside me” she grinned lifting her ankles to his shoulders. He shifted his hips back and she felt him barely push into her. “Tell me again, just so I’m sure” he said teasing her. “I said, I want to feel your fat cock inside me. Fuck my pussy, Dean” she growled at him. With that, he thrust into her heat. She was incredibly tight, and his girth stretched her wide. “Holy shit” he moaned, “That’s incredible.” He pulled back slowly, pulling almost all the way out of her before slowly sinking back in, making her cry out and slap her hands over her mouth again. “No. I want to hear you. Just don’t wake the neighborhood” he ordered, snapping his hips. She dropped her hand from her mouth and held the edges of the table as he started a steady rhythm. She could see he was enjoying this as much as she was, struggling to keep his cool. “I think you want everyone to hear. You want them all to look out their windows to watch us” she taunted. He groaned and she felt his fingers press into the flesh of her thighs, “Careful of you’ll make this end real quick.” “Tell me the truth. I need to know” she pleaded as his hip snapped hard against her. Sighing, he pulled her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist before dropping over her. His lips brushed her ear as he growled “Yes, I want everyone to see. I want them all to know that it’s my cock that’s making you lose your mind. I want to fuck you so hard you won’t walk for a week. I want to destroy you for every other man so that only I can satisfy you. Do you want that? Do you want my cock to be the only one that can make you cum?” His words were so fucking hot that she couldn’t stop the way her pussy clenched. “There’s my answer” he laughed feeling her squeeze him tight. “When this job is over, I want you all to myself for an entire night. I want to take my time with you. I want to fuck your throat” he said, licking her neck. “I want you to sit on my face and ride me till you scream” he said finding her lips and crushing her with a kiss. “But right now, I want you to cum on my cock. You’re right there, I can feel it” he urged her on. He rode her faster and harder, the table squeaking beneath them. “Dean, fuck yeeeesss” she groaned into his neck as she pulsed around him, hands gripping his back, holding him tightly to her as he rode her through it. “Jessica, fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight” he said, head dropping do her shoulder as he shot himself deep into her. 

He pushed to his elbows and looked down at her as she giggled. “What’s so funny?” he smiled. “Oh, just that we’ve had years of foreplay and here we are fucking on a picnic table behind a motel in a crappy park in nowhere USA” she sighed lifting her hand and stroking the scruff growing on his face. “Guess it was kinda like foreplay all this time, wasn’t it?” he agreed standing up. He was still tucked inside her when he grinned. “What?” she asked watching his face. His hand slipped over her leg, thumb finding her clit, swollen and ready. “Dean” she warned. “What? You’re not interested in another orgasm?” he asked and stroked her. Her body jumped at the motion and she grabbed the sides of the table again to keep from flying into the air as his thumb pressed down, continuing its stroking. “Feel nice?” he asked. “Mmmm” she replied, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. In seconds he had her cumming again, squeezing him so tightly that she pushed his cock out. “That’s a good girl” he said, “I meant what I said. I want you alone for a night when we’re done. I’ve got things I wanna do to you.” He held out a hand to help her up. 

“Looks like Sam’s up” she said nodding to the motel seeing light spilling from their bathroom window. “I’ll walk you back and run out for breakfast” he said dipping his head down to kiss her. They stood there, half naked in the park kissing deeply. She knew if she didn’t put a stop to it, he’d take her again before the sun came up. “Come on, pull your pants up” she laughed sliding away to pick hers up from the grass.


	5. Chapter 5

They dressed and walked back to the room. “Isn’t that Brandi?” she asked Dean. He followed her eyeline and said “Yeah, I think so. Weird that she’s here, right?” Jess shrugged, “Maybe she got lucky with a guy? Dean, she’s fucking with your car!” Dean took off at a run and Jess threw open the motel door and shouted for Sam. Dean grabbed Brandi and hauled her ass back to the room. “Fucking flatten my tires? What the fuck? Thought we had a connection, Brandi. You put a little heart over the I of your name” he shouted at her as Sam shut the door. Brandi’s eyes focused on Jess who suddenly flew grabbed her gun and raised it to Brandi. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!” she shouted. “She’s a telepath?” Sam asked. “Yep, and her name isn’t Brandi. It’s Laura” she said. “Is everyone telepathic now? How can get into her head?” Dean asked. “Leave us alone” Laura spat at her. “I pushed back. Pushed her out and I guess I pushed hard enough to follow her in. What is your connection to this?” she asked. Laura said nothing, but here eyes grew big when Jess grinned. “She’s their mother!” Jessica shouted. “Mother? How? There are hospital records” Dean said. “Laura” Sam said, “I’ve seen that name.” He pulled out the files and found the name Laura Clark on each of the forms. “Laura Clark, M.D. I think it’s safe to say that you not only used donor sperm, but you also used donor eggs. Your own eggs. You planted your own children into those women. Didn't you?” Sam shouted throwing the packets on the table. “Where are the boys?” Dean demanded. “Fuck you” she sneered. Jessica smiled and picked up Dean’s phone. He watched as she pulled up the maps app and plugged in an address. “There here” she said handing the phone to Dean. 

Jessica drove past the house and parked on a side street. It was still dark when they crept up the driveway to large house. “Done well for yourself, huh, doc” Dean said, holding the bound and gagged woman at the end of the drive so that Sam and Jess could cut the security camera feed and motion lights. Once it went dark, Dean shoved Laura forward up the driveway. Sam was about to open the door when Jess whispered, “Uh, we forgot something, guys. They’re telepaths. She probably told them we’re out here.” Dean pulled her hair, “You warn them sweetie?” She only glared at him. “Ok, guess we go in hard and fast” Dean nodded at Sam who pushed the door open and Jess flew inside, gun raised. They cleared the first and second floors while Dean held Laura tight. “Here” Sam whispered, having found the door to the basement. Jess tugged Sam’s arm and he leaned down for her to whisper in his ear, then she disappeared after Sam nodded his understanding. “What?” Dean asked. “She’s double checking upstairs. Thinks we missed something” Sam said, holding a hand up so Dean knew to sit tight. When they heard the gunshot, Sam bolted down the stairs, Dean lifted the woman onto his shoulder and carried her firemen style down the steps. 

Jess was standing over the man from the art gallery, presumably named Jason, his gun on the floor next to him. A single gunshot to the chest killed him. “Snuck in the basement door! Nice!” Dean smiled at Jess. Just then the boys charged them from a side room. They attacked viciously, punching, kicking, and biting. Dean dropped Laura to the floor with a loud thud and locked one of the boys in his arms, “COOL IT KID!” One of the boys picked up Jason’s gun and aimed it Jess. Sam didn’t hesitate, he shot Laura, killing her and the connection she held over the children instantly. They stopped fighting immediately and started crying. “Hey, hey, we’ll get you back to you moms” Dean said loosening his grip on the boy he held. 

They got all boys back to their homes, giving each mother the monsters are real talk and explained that their children might exhibit psychic or telepathic behaviors in the future. “Those kids are gonna need some serious therapy” Dean sighed climbing into Jess’ car. “You’re not kidding” she said as Sam slid into the backseat. “I got a lot of information from her on the drive to the house. She hated my being in her head. I think she wasn't powerful enough to maintain contact with the boys AND to shove me out of her head” Jess said pulling away from the curb. On the short drive to the motel she explained that Laura tried to have children naturally for years. She had Jason’s sperm and her eggs held in storage from her own fertility treatments and secretly impregnated the women with her embryos. Jason took the job at the schools to keep an eye on the kids. Laura lured them to her against Jason’s wishes and they were unprepared for how to get out of town and hide. “This is totally insane and we gotta get the hell out of town before those bodies are found” Sam sighed. “Agreed” Jess said. 

“Mind if I borrow your ride? Gotta go pick up new tires for my Baby before the cops come sniffing around” Dean asked as she pulled into the motel’s parking lot. “Sure. Not gonna collect on your wish to get me alone for a night?” she asked. “Sweetheart, nothing will stop that. Tonight, you’re mine…just in a different city” he grinned wolfishly. “I’m looking forward to it. Hurry and get your car sorted. The faster we hit the road, the faster you can hit this” she wiggled her ass at him as she climbed out of the car. “I think I prefer it when you two hated it each other” Sam groaned making Dean laugh loudly as he walked around the car to the driver's seat. "Sex is a natural and beautiful thing, Sammy. You need more of it in your life" Dean said watching Jess' ass wiggle as she walked to the room. "The things I'm gonna do to her..." he thought to himself, slow grin spreading across this face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it folks, unless we need another chapter to see what things Dean does to Jessica...drop me a line!


End file.
